


Cesium

by Kuailong



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuailong/pseuds/Kuailong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble featuring Bruce and Tony friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cesium

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt I was given on Tumblr.

Bruce Banner walked down the hall leading to Tony's lab. The 'genius playboy' had locked himself in there for sixteen hours, forgetting to come out to eat. This was nothing unusual for Tony Stark, but Bruce still worried for his friend. So here he was, at midnight, bringing Tony a sandwich. The doctor reached the lab door. He quickly punched the password into the keypad. The door opened with a smooth swish and Bruce entered.   
“Dummy, No! Not yet!” Bruce heard Tony yell. Then next thing the doctor knew there was a loud explosion.   
Tony's head whipped around at the sound of china crashing to the ground. “Shit!” Bruce fleetingly thought that had this been any other situation, he would have laughed at the expression on his best friend's face. But that thought was soon gone as Bruce fought to keep the Hulk locked away. Tony stared for a few seconds at Bruce huddled on the floor, skin flickering green, before his mind caught up with his body. He was instantly at Bruce's side.   
“Easy there, big guy. Let's move to the couch, alright?” He helped Bruce up and led him to the tattered old couch that had been shoved up against a wall. Tony sat Bruce down on the couch and knelt before him. He took his best friend's face in his dirty hands, stroking his cheek in a soothing manner. “There's no danger, Bruce. Just me, uh, blowing shit up. We're fine, you're fine.” Tony continued to soothe Bruce until, after what Tony considered an eternity, Bruce lifted his head and looked at him.   
“Blowing shit up? Really? At midnight?” Bruce looked incredulously at Tony. Tony sheepishly looked down at the floor.   
“It was only some cesium and water. I sort of hit a wall in the new suit upgrade.” He looked up. “There's a reason I had this lab soundproofed.” He stood up and sat next to Bruce. “Why were you down here anyway? If it's midnight, why aren't you sleeping?” Bruce sighed and looked over at Tony.  
“I had just finished up a project of my own, J.A.R.V.I.S. told me you hadn't left your lab yet which meant you hadn't eaten. I was bringing you a sandwich.”   
“Oh, well, Thanks.” Tony stood, reaching a hand out to Bruce. “Let's go get another then!” He said as Bruce grabbed his hand and he hauled the other upright. As Bruce was leaving the lab, he noticed how Tony had shoved everything haphazardly against the walls. He laughed quietly to himself.


End file.
